criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Crownsguard
The Crown's Guard is the primary law enforcement of the Dwendalian Empire. Hired and trained militia they are sent throughout all the cites to keep the peace while acting as a national secret police that observes and eliminates any opponents to King Bertrand Dwendal's reign. Tensions brew among the common folk due to the chafing watch of the Crown's Guard. The Crown's Guard light the hanging lanterns on the streets at dusk. The standard uniform and equipment of the Crown's Guard consist of vermilion/ maroon robes and bronze scale mail brest and arm plates, a shield, greaves, a helmet, and a basic longsword. [[Trostinwald|'Trostenwold']] Members Law Master Norda A tough looking dwarven woman in her middle years. Four and a half feet tall, she had black hair streaked with silver that tumbled past her red and grey leather armor. She had her own office within the stockade and she is responsible for overseeing the safety of the city. She was the one that approved the setup and location of the carnival on the outskirts of town. She headed the investigation and proceeded over the subsequent trial concerning the carnival of curiosities zombie incident. During the trial she judged that the party was free to go, put the blame of the killings on Kylre's head, and forced Gustav to work off and pay for the time and damaged incured during the course of the events to the sum of ___gp. Watch Master Josit A man in his early 40's. Short brown hair with patches of grey. Sort of jaundiced skin. Sorter man than Gustav. Stockade Jailor Thedes A man with a heavy bushy beard, wearing a dark leather mantle and a simple cloth tunic. He was described as having burly arms, a heavy torso, and very scrawny legs, and having a widow's peak. He examined the injury Beauregard sustained from the zombie creature and managed to discern that it was mostly bludgeoning damage. Named Guards * Flynn * Sevemin * Jonas * Lukas * Deamon Stockade Is a large single story, though tall, rectangular building of large stone and masonry. Built for function, it isn't a beautiful building and is made to be defensible. The front of the building has two double doors flanked on each side by banners of the Crown's Guard. The interior of the building is an open area with two central chairs for guards who are posted to watch the main gates of the front door. Beyond these chairs on the right is the Law Master's office. The Law Master's office is a simple darkened room with a stone desk in the far end of the room from the door. The room also containing crates filled with pieces of paper, gathered evidence and confiscated weaponry. Bypassing the Law Master's office is a stair that leads a heavy locked door, that opens from the other side into subterranean basement area used for holding prisoners. Consisting of a long hallway, the length of holding area is flanked on both sides by ten iron-barred cells. The bars of each cell being two inches apart, and there is a general smell of mildew, compost, and urine that permeates the area. The Traveling Tent of Curiosities Incident Two Crown's Guard were standing guard during the performance of the Traveling Carnival of Curiosities. When one of the audience members suddenly transformed into a monstrous creature, they attempted to make their way through the panicking crowds making their way out of the tent. After the commotion had died down and the creatures had been slain, Flynn sent his companion Sevemin out to get back up while he tried to get a sense of what had transpired. Left on his own in the tent with the party and the two zombie corpses, Flynn was visibly sweating and scared almost to the point of shaking. Having never had to deal with anything like this before he tried to use whatever training he was given to deal with a scenario he wasn't trained for. Soon after ten Crown's Guard entered the tent, among them a man who appeared to be the town's Watch Master. Quickly taking control of the situation the watch master questioned those present, including Gustav who he looked upon from a place of high and a general sense of disinterest and disrespect. Speak on the behalf of the Starosta in appreciation for the party having dealt with the threat, he proceeded to leave behind five guards to detain the circus performers, while warning other parties not to leave town or face the consequences of having the full might of the Cerberus Assembly track them down. After Yasha had lead Flynn off towards one of the larger performer's tents to acquire Toya, she tricked him into entering it on his own so she could make a break for it and run off. Realizing the ruse, Flynn rushed back toward the main tent and informed the watch master of having been tricked. The watch master then sent three of the guards to go with Flynn out of the tent in search of her, with five of the remaining guards to chain and shackle Gustav, Bo "The Breaker", and Mollymauk Tealeaf to the ground after which they were dragged off to the stockades. The remaining party was informed to stay in the city until told otherwise. The remaining guards were informed to gather, begin questioning, and generally keep an eye on the performers, which they gathered together in the campfire common area behind the show tent. While four of them were in the process of doing so they noticed Beauregard sneaking about suspiciously, they recognized her as being part of the group that had been within the show tent and three of them proceeded to shackle and manacle her and take her to the stockade. The next night, when the party had been investigating the events that had transpired and had made their way back to the carnival, Jester had been caught sneaking around by a guard named Deamon who had been sleeping in a chair by the fire in the performer's common area. Although she alerted him she quickly cast charm person on him so that she could continue to sneak around without issue. Later on while Caleb had been looking through Frumpkin's eyes he saw as Kylre emerge from his tent and cause Deamon and another guard to collapse onto the ground and bulge and mutate into zombie creatures. Dust and sand replacing what would be blood spilling out of their wounds as their flesh split and burst. The party dumped their burnt and carved up corpses on the edge of the Ustaloch on its muddy banks. Trivia * Matthew Mercer has stated on Twitter that he envisioned the Crown's Guard as resembling the army of the late Byzantine Empire (1200s to 1453). Category:Wildemount Category:Military Category:Factions